Power of the Avatar
by MM Browsing
Summary: Because of a misfire on the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch is exposed to various anime/manga to comic to movies from our dimension. Watch as Lelouch liberates Area 11 as the ultimate otake.


This story was inspiring "The Rise of Cobra" by WDCain Man. Also big thank to phantom daniel helping beta read this story.

Power of the Avatar

Charles Zi Britannia and V.V. were standing in the world of C, and in front of them laid the sword of Akasha. When they activate it, it will BE THEIR first step towards their goal, a world of no lies. V.V. appears no more than a small child with long blonde hair. He THEN moved closer to the sword of Akasha and then he focused his code. A moment later there is movement from the space-spanning soul blade as it caused a massive rumble to happen within the Thought Elevator as the god-killing Sword began to glow… before it stopped and its light began to dim once more.

"It would seem that your Code reacted as we had theorized, brother" the Emperor stated solemnly at the scene before him "which means that all that is left to realize our dream is continue the search for the thought elevators around the world and acquire Marianne's contractor as well."

The man with the appearance of a child frowned upon hearing about the two women "She won't help us, no matter how much that bubbly woman cheerfully asks. The only way we're going to get a second Code is when Marianne fulfills her contract."

The Emperor offered a simple shrug, a gesture that was unheard of from the Royal Crown but suitable for family. "It will only be a few more years before Marianne's Geass has reached its full maturity and she becomes receptive of the code and will be able to become immortal. It's not like we are running out of time. No one but we and the Directorate know what we seek to do here."

"How true, Charles. It's not like this testing affected the outside world."

XXXXXX

They were mistaken, for there is one being right in front of them who "It" knows and witnessed what they seek to carry out.

Being as "It" was the collection of various personas and subconscious of the world's humanity, "It" has been called a variety of things over the years, from the simple and mundane, to the grand as they called "It" the God of the collective human unconsciousness, but what they fail to see is that it does not only connect to the world of humanity, it is also connected to countless alternate realities, of which there is one where the world that they complete their goal, a world without lies, is a futureless and empty world.

"It" knows the world will become something that "It" could never agree with. With the existential threat that is facing "Them", it was a threat in which it could no longer ignore.

But how to deal with this problem was the issue that "It" was for to deal with. Because of that fact "It" was in a state of constant conflict relegating any decision to a sheer impossibility.

But that didn't stop "It" from seeking other means to impose "It's" influence upon others in the most minutes of ways… for when V.V. use his code, "It" took its chance, with the one person that always, absolutely, happened in every parallel world of this universe and all centered on that one man. That man's name was Lelouch Vi Britannia who was about to receive some surprise gifts.

XXXXX

9-year-old Lelouch Vi Britannia was examining his chess board and trying to figure out how he had lost to his brother Schneizel this time.

Instead of just asking Schneizel what his first mistake was, little Lelouch was determined to figure it out on his own. He had plenty of time today. His mother has royal business to attend to and his sister Nunnally is with Euphemia in the Aeries Villa garden playing girls stuff that guys don't want to get into, leaving the young prince alone in his room.

So naturally it only came as a shock for little Lelouch when several variety of boxes and items, all different shape and type, suddenly and quite literally appeared out of nowhere right into his bedroom. if the Emperor, Marianne, or V.V. been there, they would have suspected it had been done by the world of C.

Young Lelouch yelped and stumbled onto the floor, completely taken off guard by what had transpired before Lelouch's very own eyes within his room, it being a bit much for the young prince to take. He stayed on the floor, cowering by their abrupt appearance and expecting some monster to leap out.

A knock came at the door. "Your highness, is anything the matter? I heard you shout." It's was the maid.

Coming to the realization that confessing that cardboard and stuff scared you would come off as a sign of weakness to his other siblings, and maybe madness, Lelouch came up with the one and only logical decision he could make; denial. "No it's nothing. You heard nothing. Leave me."

"Yes, your highness." The maid said dejectedly, sucking up to royalty was a good way to get promoted.

XXXXXX

Once Lelouch was sure the maid was gone, the boy looked around his room that was filled with clutter not even understanding how this stuff ended up in his room. Normally young Lelouch would have order a maid to clean his room, but after his un-prince like behavior and his pride, he'd rather clean his room himself so that none of his siblings would hear about this.

Seeing as he had no other choice, the young prince decided to clean the mess himself. During his cleaning he noticed one particular pile that caught his attention. What made this pile interesting is the fact that the items were glowing. Young Lelouch approached the glowing pile. After getting a better look, he noticed the one that is glowing is a red gem and a tarp with a luminosity drawn circle with runes, symbols, foreign texts.

Feeling a sense of adventure brewing, he began examining them closer not knowing that his actions that day will forever alter his life.

The moment that Lelouch touched the circle He will become a new kind of existence that will be correspondingly the code and Geass. While living in the world of humans, he will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the Avatar will condemn him to a life of burden that will shape the world.

The gem started to glow a bright red light and a small white wave appeared from it, suddenly engulfing prince Lelouch momentarily blinding him in the growing orb of light. He felt surging pain piercing through his mind and body. A searing and shocking sensation he can only describe as being on fire and electrocute at the same time. The screams and yells he intended to come out from his mouth were only gasps of his struggle. No matter how hard he tried to yell, no words would come out.

Just as the light and pain come it ended in a flash as Lelouch dropped back onto the floor. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his vision, "What was that?" he thought as he gasps. Checking his body to see no bruise and burn mark until he heard a knock "Your highness, is something the matter?" it's the maid again "I heard a loud noise."

"No, there is nothing wrong, I will call you if I need anything, until then leave me." Lelouch quickly replied as he recovered from the phantom pain.

"Yes, your highness." The maid said dejectedly, again she reminded herself that sucking up to royalty was a good way to get promoted.

As Lelouch sat up from his fall he noticed the gem shatter and slowly disintegrate to thin air. it didn't even leave any proof of its existence as the glow end. After all that Lelouch can only come up two words "what happen?"

chapter 1

Lelouch took out a pencil and poked the tarp with the drawn circle to see if it gave any reaction. When it didn't react, Lelouch slowly and carefully touched the tarp and once the young prince was sure it was safe, he picked it up and checked it out to see if it was safe. As far as he can tell it looked like just a normal tarp with a transmute circle. Could it have be the Philosophers' stone that was the cause of the glow and the flash?

"Wait… philosophers' stone? Transmute circle? What am I talking about?" young Lelouch questioned himself.

Lelouch put down the tarp thinking over the words he thought of until a glove with a transmute circle on it caught his attention. Believing that the glove might have a connection with the tarp, he picks it up and moves both things onto his table.

the young prince examines the glove but just as the tarp, they look like normal gloves. Yet the more he holds them the more he is convinced that there is something special about them. After thinking it over Lelouch decide to wear them. The gloves are for an adult size so of course it was too big for the young prince. Nonetheless the boy felt this glove urging him to do something. Not understanding why Lelouch clap his hands like a prayer and for some unknown reason Lelouch thought about a baby chick and wood then he spread his hands apart and put his hands on the tarp. the instant that Lelouch's hands touched the table he was witness to the surface wood on his table drawing the wood in the center of the tarp making a small bowl shape and using the wood in the center it shape a wooden baby chick.

Lelouch witnessed his accidental creation and he unconsciously says "Alchemy". That was when Lelouch has discovered alchemy. Shaking off his stupefy but again he say alchemy, he didn't really understand but he know what he did is alchemy which would make him an alchemist. Seeing all this, the young prince can't help but smile in wonder and whisper "Interesting"

Lelouch decided to try again to see if he can transmute the little wooden chick into another shape like a king chess piece but it turned out nothing like that. He tries again but it just became smaller and more pathetic looking all. After doing it over five transmutations Lelouch became aware that doing a single transmutation is like doing 5 push-ups for him, as result he became exhausted.

Lelouch realized that trying to transmute more things will only cause him to become more tired and seeing that he will not be making any progress at the moment, he decided to recover his strength and comb the clutter in hope of finding any more things that involve alchemy. So far the only thing that he could find that has a transmute circle is a book and a big metal glove. He puts them down on the table and picks up his king chess piece thinking over what he has discovered.

Twirling around the king chess piece, little Lelouch's hand slipped the piece across the table. Reacting, even though he knew that he won't be able to catch it, he nonetheless he tried. He unknowingly triggered another power he didn't have before. When the king piece was about to fall onto the ground, it stopped in mid-air as Lelouch's out-stretched arm was pointed in its direction. He stared at the piece as it dawned on him that he had caused the piece to float but then was witness only to drop just now.

Lelouch stood up and picked the piece up to see it was just only a normal piece

He tosses the piece to see it happen again. Nothing

He thought what happened and he was thinking of what he was feeling when he saw the piece falling. He had a feeling of wanting to catch it as he toyed with the piece in his hand. He decides to try it again and throws the chess piece again in the air. it happened again Just now with the piece just floating in mid-air as Lelouch realize he was right that he was the one who did it only for the piece to fall onto the ground as he lost his concentration.

After taking in what he just did, Lelouch looked at the king chess piece on the ground and stretched out his arm directed to the piece as Lelouch concentrated and willed the king and in moments it slowly floated.

Excited but keeping his focus, Lelouch decided to experiment to see if he can move it. As he willed the king piece to come towards his direction and to come to him something unexpected happened; the chess piece disappeared and reappeared right in front of him.

Young Lelouch yelped and stumbled onto the floor, completely taken off guard.

The maid heard a noise coming from the young prince's room again and was going to go and ask if everything was alright but then remembered the prince ordering the maid to simply ignore it and had to remained herself that sucking up to royalty was a good way to get promoted so she left it alone and continued with what she was doing.

Back with the young prince, Lelouch was quickly recovering from the startled slip he made. He experimented again, this time being more ready for any surprises. After experimenting with this new power for half an hour he became mentally exhausted using what Lelouch believed was psychic abilities called teleportation and telekinesis.

After exploring what this power can do he came to understand what his restriction and side effects were for using them. He took note what he was capable of and theories behind this power.

Telekinesis

The object must be in his line of sight for his telekinesis to have effect.

It can lift, push, move, or stop an object that is no more than 10 pound or force behind it nor can it stop or move the object's speed that exceeds 25 mile per hour. (what I want to know is how was he able to figure out what the fastest thing he could stop if he was in his room and I doubt that he could throw anything faster than 25 mph.)

Reach was three yards in his sphere of influence. If an outside object jumped inside the sphere of influence as long it meets the two conditions on top then he can catch and throw the object that jumped into his sphere of influence.

He can move three objects as long it doesn't exceed the max weight limit and is not going faster than 25 mph.

His current time limit is 7 minute of using telekinesis and if he overexerts his limit and/or any or all those conditions he will experience mental exhaustion and bleeding nose.

Teleportation

The object must be in his line of sight for teleportation to have effect.

The objects weight or mass must not be more than 10 pound and the size cannot bigger than a baseball.

Distance that can reach to and from is three yards.

Can only teleport one object at a time.

Currently limited to teleport is 7 times. If he overexerts his limit any or all those condition he will experience mental exhaustion and bleeding nose.

However all of this has been done only on a single day and it is uncertain what other effects there are or if it will get stronger in the long-term.

After what seemed like hours to the young prince, considering over everything he experiment his power and had written, Lelouch put down his pen and paper on his desk. He decided to continue by using the internet and use the search engine to look up the words psychic and alchemy.

The young prince determined that alchemy from the dictionary and other information he gathered is medieval forerunner of chemistry, based on the supposed transformation of matter. It was basically the time where people who tried to make metal into gold from the myth. However with the items before Lelouch, it is a possible proof it is from an alternate world that alchemy in their time made it into reality or at least one of fifteen possible explanations of what transpired in his room.

As for psychic, all he found is past attempts to create psychic powers but there wasn't much progress and the rest is just sci-fi fiction. However one word did caught his interest… psychometric.

Psychometry – the supposed ability to discover facts about an event or person by touching inanimate objects associated with them.

It was then that it hit him with realization that psychometric was how he had known about transmutation and the name alchemist related. It all came from the tarp and glove that Lelouch accidentally use psychometric on.

Excited by this discovery, the young prince started formulating his next experiment... until Lelouch yawned. Lelouch took a look at the clock and realized that it was late. Irritated but accepting it, Lelouch decided to continue tomorrow and to go to sleep.

Lying in his bed Lelouch was fast asleep with a smile as the young prince began to dream…not realizing that the next morning his innocence will forever shatter.

XXXXXXX

The following day the royal family, and even the castle's staff noticed a sharp change in the boy prince. They noticed an eager look in his eyes that told he had found something more exciting and enjoyable than anything else he had done so far. Schneizel, his elder half-brother, had been surprised when young Lelouch had turned down his offer of a game of chess stating that he had a project he wanted to finish. So the day ended as he finished his royal lesson and promised his sister Nunnally that he will play with her another time and he quickly returned to his room and locked the door as he decided to keep his new interest secret for now. He even told the maid not to come into his room unless they knock or tell him of their cleaning duty.

Everybody thought the young prince was just going through a phase and it will just pass when he get older.

XXXX

After locking the door, Lelouch was finally able to continue where he left of last night. He already formulated an experiment in how to prove he has psychometric by using a deck of playing cards and a couple of books that all look identical unless one looked inside.

Lelouch shuffled the deck then spread the cards out on the desk. He then randomly tapped 1 of the 54 cards and used his psychometric to see if he can tell the color, type, and number hidden in the cards. At the beginning his reading had been correct about half the time but after understanding how his psychometric worked and doing it 4 times, Lelouch is now able to correctly read the hidden cards perfectly.

He then moves to the next stage and into the books as he uses his psychometric reading to go as far he can go. He can barely read the context and summary of the books but he can't read word for word. Still this small info was enough for Lelouch to discover alchemy. Knowing this fact Lelouch wants to know more about alchemy and thanks to his psychometric he can find out which items have the knowledge for it.

Lelouch decided to look at the clutter that he hasn't finished cleaning in his room after all the excitement yesterday. He starts digging through the pile using his psychometric to find out more. Following this course, Lelouch continued digging until he touched a black mask with a round visor. It was an unusual mask but the feeling in the mask is very strong, almost like it was urging him to wear it. After taking a good look at the mask Lelouch takes it with him to a more open space. Once he is out in the clear open room, Lelouch prepares to use his psychometric then puts on the mask.

And Lelouch's world exploded in pain.

As he struggled to keep conscious from the flooding of images of events flash by as it rushed through a masses expanse of space, of kings and emperors, floating shrines above the clouds and Jupiter in the sky, of trust and betrayal, hope and despair; all these images and sensations possessed his mind as he tried to open his eyes and force to shut down his psychometric.

At last when it finally stopped, Lelouch felt his body trembling, vision shaking. Quickly he takes the mask off and tosses it to the far side of the room. Lelouch drooped onto his hands and knees because he was feeling wobbly sweating as his mind attempted to process the information which felt like hours of torture while in reality it only took a few minutes. He groggily made his way to his bathroom sink to wash his face to clear his mind and sweat.

After taking a deep breath, Lelouch look into the mirror to see his face of despair and disbelieve. His psychometric never gives just a clear vision and sensation. It was like he was there at that present where all started. Then again he didn't expect to find a mask from the future… his mask in his hand.

But that doesn't compare with what his psychometric had shown him. His future if the mask aligns this timeline as his then his mother will die and his sister Nunnally will be blind and crippled within a year. More shocking about it is that Japan gets turned into area 11, his black knight, his war with Britannia, the truth of his mother, his fight and sacrifice against his sister, and the zero requiems.

Lelouch couldn't believe it, he can't believe. Once he was outside the bathroom door and sees the mask and the clutter, he decides to pick them up and burn them all starting with the closest object, the metal arm.

As soon Lelouch touched it, the memory and knowledge pour through his mind. Not as painful as it was with the mask but just as fast and the pressure was the same. He instantly knows who the original owner of the automail arm belongs to; Edward Elric. Where there were many strong memories one of them stuck out the most; Edward's mother. That Edward and his brother loved their mother only to pay the price by using the three alchemist's taboo to bring his mother back and later Edward has to dig his mother's grave to seek the truth only to find out it wasn't his mother. Then Lelouch tried to stabilize his standing from rush of memory accidently grabs the flask that contained the memory "Dwarf in the Flask" or "Homunculus" by the people of Xerxes later on call itself father. How it tricked a desperate king who wished to gain immortality only to become sacrificed for the Philosopher's stone.

After the rush of memories is finished Lelouch calms down and realize his psychometric has greatly become stronger because of the mask. Lelouch decides to lay down on the floor to rest and think. Seeing the life of Edward's hardship and facing the truth both with the Philosopher's Stone and brother Elric's mother. Ignorance is bliss but he will not ignore it if facing the truth means his death then he will die without his eye staring blank.

Lelouch moved to face the mask after calming down to gather his nerves. He touched the mask and used his psychometric reading to see the life of alternate Lelouch. The young prince still couldn't believe, can't believe but the evidence is there. This mask belonged to the alternate version of Lelouch who became Zero to face Britannia and later became the Demon Emperor for the sake of zero requiems.

After finishing reading the mask Lelouch holds the mask and thought of the possible application that affect his life. Should he really believe what the mask say might happen in his life, was what was going through his mind until Lelouch sense the same feeling that the mask produced in him. Lelouch searched the feeling until he spots the items that give that feeling.

Lelouch realized he had discovered another psychic ability… clairvoyance is used to refer to the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses, a form of extra-sensory perception. Realizing it, this could answer his trouble so he starts picking up the items and read all of them which he wasn't disappointed in.

Each of those items represented alternate timelines relative to his. Like the weird mushroom like white doll. What his reading showed, its name is Nemo or better known as Magical Device Nemo who made a contract with Nunnally and becomes an albino entity from her. Nunnally took part in the wars against Britannia. Later after the Britannia war was over Nunnally being a target of the world's hatred due to her role as Britannia's ambassador to Japan and made friend and her knight named Alice. It makes Lelouch feel pride and sadness in Nunnally's choice and role.

Next is the helmet of Lancelot which is part of a bionic combat suit was used by Suzaku and how he plays the role to later become an immortal code carrier.

Then another mask of zero that came from a world in which KNIGHTMARES didn't exist.

There were two flash drive keys, both belonging to a person named Rai. One showed Rai joining Britannia's side and the other shows Rai joining the Order of the Black Knights.

Lastly, two remote control triggers from Schneizel's Damocles which activate all the F.L.E.I.J. which was the most painful experience ever using geass to stop Nunnally and taking his sister's hate.

And the other showed what happened when he failed to stop both Schneizel's Damocles and Charles's Ragnarok… the extinction of humanity.

Which they all point to one inconceivable truth; that Lelouch needs to fight them to save the world.

Even so Lelouch doesn't know where to start "What can I do? What should I do?" is what Lelouch kept repeating. Even if he made it public knowledge, no one will believe him even if he is a royal prince. It means nothing compared to the emperor and with Charles possible geass and the geass directorate to rearrange their memory no one will remember.

He recalls his counterpart father's words "You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat, and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?" everything he has came from his father.

Lelouch begins to feel tears wanting to come out until he saw the mask… more exactly the "zero mask" which was now his mask, his clutter… no his collections, his alternative self-knowledge, his esper powers, alchemy, and more. When it dawned on Lelouch on what he has, he began to giggle until he was laughed full-blown laughs without realizing it.

chapter 2

Lelouch Vi Britannia laughed happily as he chased after his sister Nunnally. It was just after dinner and the Vi Britannia's where having a family get together with their favorite siblings. Already his brothers Clovis and Schneizel and his sisters Cornelia and Euphie had arrived. He knew his half-sister Marrybell will be arriving soon.

"LELOUCH" called a voice.

Lelouch barely had a chance to turn around before he got tackled to the grounded by his half-sister Euphemia Li Britannia. Euphie, as her loved ones called her, was a pure hearted little girl who loved her family and dreamed of a peaceful world. She and her sister Cornelia both greatly admired his mother. Marianne was like a second mother to the girls as well as to the other royal children.

After getting her off of him, Lelouch stood up and brushed the dirt off and looked up to see the rest of his family. The first that he saw was his second eldest brother, Schneizel el Britannia. Schneizel was very brilliant and rumor had it that he maybe Charles heir instead of his eldest brother Odysseus. He was a very composed person.

Behind him was Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's best friend and most valued aid for the future to come.

Then he saw his sisters Cornelia Li Britannia and Marrybell Mel Britannia. Cornelia was only seventeen, but she was already considered one of the best and brightest of the Emperors children right after Schneizel and Lelouch. She deeply respected Marianne and loved her greatly. (when did Marybell get there, isn't she supposed to be Lelouch's or Euphie's age and you didn't give a description about her)

Beside them was his older brother Clovis. Clovis was an artist and a wonderful one at that. He loves painting more than anything. He especially likes painting his family members and Marianne's gardens. He was more for the glam of the world but he did care about his loved ones. He also hates losing to his brother Lelouch in chess and always asks for a rematch with him.

As the gathered Britannian siblings played happily and innocently around the garden the women gossiped and sometimes made a cruel remark against Marianne, nothing she couldn't handle. The siblings continued to play well until the day turned into night and the Britannian siblings returned to their homes.

This is the life of young prince Lelouch Vi Britannia.

And the day ends with Lelouch giving his sister a quick peck on the forehead and hugged her while saying goodnight to his mother.

Going inside his room and locking the door behind him, Lelouch's child innocent face was replaced with a sad and painful look as his fists tightened and shacked. "It still hurts" Lelouch whispered.

XXXXX

It has been weeks since Lelouch had those things transported into his room and thus came into possession of them and gained the powers of an esper, an alchemist, and soon much more to keep his conviction against his parent's goal and Britannia.

The problem is how. Even if Lelouch has the power to kill his father with ease it won't change Britannia or his siblings or stop V.V. from continuing the Ragnarök connection.

No… the best way to change the world is through open warfare against Britannia that the whole world would see. That means that he will need to go to Japan but the price will be to leave Nunnally to her fate and that will cause him to forever despise himself even if Nunnally could ever forgive him for it, he will never forgive himself.

After letting his thoughts wonder off, Lelouch walked across his room and opened his chest that have all that stuff that was transported in his room and were now inside the box. Right now the conditions are not even close to match against Britannia and against Emperor Charles. In order to set the conditions up in his favor he has to raise an army that can't lose to Britannia. A people, a nation… he will use every available resource he has… what he has available to him here is power. Right now his psychometric and the collection will be his starting point.

Ever since he touched the mask he believes his psychometric reading went from LV 0 to LV 5 while his teleportation and telekinesis remained at LV 1, but he believes he can reach a higher level over time.

By using his psychometric reading he uses it on his collection to seek any useful knowledge for his quest. This was more than he dared to hope for.

Some of the items he used his psychometric on show technology that are years ahead of Britannia and some are even a century ahead than any current technology in this world had. Like the desert yellow flower was attach a gundam from the Celestial Being code name 00 Qan. Or a crystalline piece from Sofia who took possession of Kaname Chidori; with her knowledge Lelouch could build an Arm Slaves with a Lambda Driver that will surpass a seventh generation knightmare. Or the broken arc reactors have knowledge to build an army of iron man from Tony Stark's knowledge.

Then the fighter like Jin Kazama or Ryu the Martial Art Ansatsuken who are so strong that make even Bismarck Waldstein the knight of one, the strongest among the Knights of the Round with his geass future-sight, look weak compare to them.

It was quite unreal to see a fighter capable of doing feats that seem impossible of what humans are capable of, but it is more acceptable seeing a fighter perform inhuman feats compared to… magic

Lelouch has a hard time believing such a thing exists but after reading a cad belonging to Tatuya and a book titled 'Tome of the Night Sky', Lelouch realized that in a different angle, magic is a just another form of undiscovered science.

For now though, he will gain as much power as he can. He was just about finished with alchemy and was starting with his ESP abilities. Using his clairvoyance Lelouch already gathered all the items that involve alchemy, then using psychometric on the items he gained all the knowledge needed to use towards his goal.

However even with all that knowledge he doesn't have the skill to use it. He has to train himself the same way that Ed and Al did with their master Izumi but the problem is he can't leave or use his alchemy and Esper ability at the palace otherwise people will notice… greedy, power-hungry, corrupted people who will manipulate and use him for their own end, especially Charles and the geass cult.

To keep it as secret as possible, Lelouch stays in his room and had closed the curtain and turned on the television and made sure the light is at its brightest and the volume on the TV is high to disguise the flash and the noise while he practiced his alchemy. As for physical exercise, Lelouch plays more outdoor activities with his sister and pays more close attention when Cornelia is out doing her physical combat training… Lelouch groaned about that but he puts up with it, he chose to become strong for the sake of those who are dear to him. Unfortunately Lelouch can't use master Izumi's training or use martial art fighter's method. There are times Lelouch would love to show off against his sister Cornelia in a sword dual but others will ask questions, questions he wouldn't want to answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

The alchemy's foundation

"Alchemy's foundation power is the transmutation circle. The transmutation circle shows the nature of the power and you may activate the power by writing alchemy formulas there by understanding the flow of power and laws of nature... you can apply it to everything in other words understand your opponent's flow of power, and use it against them that is also the nature of power. One who accepts and understands the flow of power, and constructs using that knowledge... Is called an alchemist the world is basically functioning according to this flow life and death of humans are part of this as well."

Lelouch reread the quote by Izumi Curtis as he clapped his hands then put them down on the bowl filled with ice-cubes and a moment later a flash and static shape the ice-cube into an ice sculptor of a bird. Lelouch was able to do this without the use of a transmutation circle. Lelouch has seen the gate of truth but unlike the other alchemist practitioners who can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, Lelouch didn't do the Human Transmutation.

By using his LV 5 psychometric on the items like Edward Elric's automail, Alphonse Elric's metal helmet, Roy Mustang's glove, and so on Lelouch has seen nearly their entire lives and that includes seeing the gate. With the experience and knowledge that he has accumulated, Lelouch believes he is capable of becoming a top class Alchemist.

However Lelouch has only been practicing using small-scale alchemy turning wood to bread, metal to gold, shaping things from one form to another, using many transmutation daggers, painted skin transmutation Array tattooed and so on. Even if it is just a beginner alchemist level, Lelouch has to settle with this level until Nunnally and he leave to Japan. It will give Lelouch the needed privacy he needs so that he can train and truly become strong. For now Lelouch is finished with alchemy and the next task is to learn about his psychic powers to become a strong esper.

XXXXXX

Not able to fully train his teleportation and telekinesis powers away from prying eyes like his alchemy he has to settle with what he can do as before, until then he can train his LV 5 psychometric and LV 3 clairvoyance in secret without being suspicious.

Lelouch decided to use his two available abilities to learn more about esper by using his reading on Minamoto's glasses and Harumi's AIM Burst prism core. With Minamoto and Harumi University level knowledge Lelouch can gain a better understanding on esper abilities and must affect the method to use and train in the field.

What Lelouch found odd is how he can own what Harumi would call Multi-Skill which it should theoretical be an impossibility for an esper to have more than one ability until he remembered about Minamoto memory and the Philosopher's stone.

Quickly Lelouch searched his collection until he found the earring with a red gem which belonged to Feather embodiment of Kaoru Akashi, Aoi Nogami and Shiho Sannomiya whose mind and soul are meld together into the gem formed through the AIM diffusion who she call herself Feather. Many ways her existence is similar to what Harumi accidentally create AIM Burst with later an extra passenger Hyobu. This red gem must be part of the reason how he gained their ESP abilities. While Feather's gem is now soulless since she save their future and changing her fate, the soul of Feather present simply fade away. Nonetheless Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho code name the children still has some lingering memory and essence inside the gem.

Lelouch realized when he accidentally reached for the Philosopher's stone; it must have taken Feather's gem essence then imprinted it into Lelouch's Personal Reality and that was how Lelouch gained his Multi-Skill ability. Nevertheless Lelouch decided to continue his study on esper by using psychometric reading on the other esper belongings.

Lelouch experienced the life of many espers like the items belonging to Accelerator's choker-type electrode, the next day Mikoto Misaka's small hair clip, the next day Misaka Sister's special goggles, the next day Neo's matrix socket plug and so on. Once again Lelouch is amazed seeing different worlds from the memories the items belong from.

After two weeks Lelouch noticed his ESP ability has changed when he sees his hand start showing electricity in his finger tip. Lelouch didn't take long to figure out that he had also gained Hyobu's power and in addition, Lelouch also gained Hyobu's ability to copy other esper powers too. Lelouch realized this when he was using the internet without a computer, this ability only belonging to Neo.

Misaka's Sister and Neo's items show their verge to their death which Lelouch theories using his psychometric read on the items that belong to esper and gaining their death experience also trigger Hyobu's power.

Luckily for Lelouch those other powers are low-level and he has Hyobu's limiter to keep Lelouch's esper abilities in check, though Lelouch now has to make an extra training course to keep his Multi-Skill under control.

After a month of training to refine his Multi-Skill, Lelouch believes he has enough basic skill to keep under wrap and can finally begin his next move… magic.

chapter 3

"Let's see, I have to draw two hexagrams overlapping each other on that spot, with a radius of six inches and facing this direction." As Lelouch inspected the magic circle making sure the connected leylines are secure, he continued working. "Then mix some mercury and strictly make sure the ratios and prudently…" Lelouch said as he is doing an experiment to see if prana existed in his world. The magic circle is nothing more than a glow in the dark cheap trick that is fueled by prana if prana does indeed exist in Lelouch's world.

As Lelouch was working on the magic circle he thought about magic and as he expected there is quite a difference between psychic and magic.

Espers come into being either by mutation or chemical reaction like being experimented on or outside environment factors like outer space or GN particles. Magic users, as far as Lelouch can tell, use three different types of magic; Linker core, Magic Circuit, and Idol Theory.

Unfortunately, Lelouch doesn't have a Linker core or Magic Circuit. It is impossible to use the idol theory or any magic spell not because the danger of esper using magic that cause body damage to the user but the crucial part needed to make magic is the energy source what some call it mana, prana, or psion… for now Lelouch would call it prana. For in Lelouch's world he suspect prana doesn't or barely exists. Using this experiment will prove if prana exists as he draw a magical circle that will draw in prana as long as Lelouch doesn't cast magic directly then as a esper he will be saved from the dangerous side effect which he got that tip from the Hawaii shirt spy Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"Finished" Lelouch said as he stands back and waits to see for any reaction and waited for an hour but didn't even show a flicker. In Tsuchimikado's knowledge the magic circle should have at least shown a small amount of prana anywhere in the world but if it doesn't then the best explanation is the world doesn't have prana.

The only prana that is left in this world is Lelouch's collection like the Holy Grail, Jewel Seed, and so on. Even so Lelouch isn't planning to use magic until he can find a way to do it safely. Normally Lelouch would simply drop the plan using magic since there is no prana in his world and the danger for an esper to learn from it, however reading about Accelerator's life and about mystic eyes user it shows it is possible to use both ESP and magic without the dangerous side-effect.

Lelouch is trying to figure out a way to use magic in his world and use it safely as he thought about how Accelerator managed to use his vector ability to interpret the song used by index to save Last Order and repeated the breathing method, casting the spell. Accelerator vector allowed his AIM field to turn into mana. Even Accelerator gives Lelouch a solution; Lelouch doesn't have vector ability to make it work.

Seeing no other way Lelouch decides to simply research magical items using his psychometric to see if he can find another way to use magic. Since prana doesn't exist in his world then most of the magical items are useless.

Doing some research, Lelouch found a few interesting items like a small resort inside a bottle where time passes at a rate of one day for every hour in the real world. It will be a very useful tool to have but like most of the magical items without prana fueling the bottle it may as well be no different from a ship in the bottle. Another item belonging to Eva is the Magia Erebea scroll, one of her strongest magic techniques, again useless without prana.

But there seemed to be some magical items that are useful that have massive amounts of prana storage inside like a large battery. There are the Holy Grail, Jewel seed, the book of Tome of the Night Sky, and Sheath of Avalon.

Although Lelouch still hasn't figured how he should do it with them since he can't use magic without damaging his body inside out. Thinking about it Lelouch place the items on floor then suddenly Lelouch and the magical items just disappeared from Lelouch's room.

"What happened…"Lelouch looked around "where am I?" as he looked around the scenery as far as he can see, he is standing on some type of tower on the top floor. There is a magical circle which he figures is a magical gate of some sort that Lelouch is standing on and the tower is connected to the top of the tower there is a long bridge across that connect to a building. On the top floor there seemed to be a large house resort of some kind with a spiral stair as Lelouch look down the spiral stair at the edge of the tower it seems to be twenty stories high and on the bottom there is a small land covered in sand surrounded by an ocean making it look more like a beach resort.

"Looks like I'm in some sort of beach resort but why does this place look somewhat familiar… well there is one way to find out." As Lelouch used his psychometric and clairvoyance he was surprised to what he discovered but calmed down about it. "I see, somehow one way or another I seem to be inside the miniature bottle, but how… I was certain it doesn't have any prana left." Doing a deeper scan Lelouch found out that the jewel seed was what powered it up once it was near enough to Evangeline's bottle resort.

"That answers that question…" seeing as there was no way to leave the inside of the bottle until a full day time is up, he may as well look around the place but first he need to gather his magical items to a more secure location.

What Lelouch didn't realize was that inside of the bottle was filling up with prana thanks to the jewel seed which caused Lelouch to fail to realize that the useless magical items were being recharged.

Lelouch picked up an open scroll that rolled out. He remembered it as the scroll that Negi used that lead him to the path that he choose and he remembered that Lelouch alternate-self path that he choose. Lelouch tightened his hand that was holding the scroll and stood tall and looked above "Yes, my alternate-self choose evil to conquer an evil larger still. Then I will seek and take power in any form, light and darkness, and master it. For what I face is not just my father but the world itself for the sake of everyone I hold dear I won't be swayed for this is my conviction."

"Well said, brat. You should realize that darkness is not such a simple thing"

"What…?" Lelouch looks around seeking the person the voice belongs to, until he noticed the scroll he was holding in his hand is glowing and swiftly a magic circle appeared which had a young naked girl with long blond hair come out who Lelouch recognized.

"Evangeline..?" as soon he said the name of the girl, the vampire ghost grabbed Lelouch's head and said "… show me you can overcome it. If you can't handle it, it's the end for you."

"Uwaaaah!" Lelouch screamed as the doppelganger vampire held his head as dark lighting spread around them.

Lelouch then feel into a coma.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ugh... Where am I...?" Lelouch woke up in a strange place where the surrounding is white with only a lamp-post in the middle of nowhere. He then spots Evangeline dressed in black lingerie as she was casually walking towards him. "Prepare yourself, if you don't. You'll die." Without Lelouch even realizing until she said "It'll be the death of your soul" Evangeline's hand just stabbed through Lelouch's chest.

Later

"Oh? Where is your conviction, huh? Didn't you say you will seek and take power in any form, light and darkness, huh? ke he he he Then why are you running away; isn't this your intention. Fool!" Lelouch dodged that ice spike spell and continued to running and hiding from Evangeline desperately trying to survive.

After a short fight Lelouch came to the conclusion that his best bet to survive is to retreat. He has no ability that can really match Evangeline. Any offense esper ability he has is only LV 2 and his alchemy isn't fast enough to keep up with Evangeline's attack spells. All and all the best thing to do is retreat until Lelouch can think of a plan.

["This place is...!"]Lelouch shake his head ["No, I've gotta calm down, this is all in my head and that can't really be Evangeline out there. Of course, this is how Negi has gained the power of darkness."] He continued to run away from Evangeline thinking hundreds of possible survive scenarios with 99 percent of them of him coming to a dead-end and the 1 percent is very very unlikely with him living.

"So what is darkness? Well, boya?" Evangeline questioned him as she was casually catching up with Lelouch from behind while throwing a few ice spells "Shadow opposite to light, the night opposite day, right and wrong, good and evil, order and chaos, reason and irrationality" even though Lelouch is a fair distance away to him, her voice can still be heard as if she was standing right next to him. "But what you really need is a much simpler strength. It's the beginning of darkness, a small black hole which takes in everything... the origin of chaos! If you can't understand what that means..."Evangeline vanished through her shadow then appeared right under Lelouch's shadow "I'll destroy you here and now. Die." She strikes with Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) killing Lelouch again.

Lelouch tried to recover from being dead again "The beginning of darkness, which takes in everything..." forcing himself to stand up ["Calm down. This version of Evangeline is nothing more than an illusion created from an image in my memories, my shadow so to speak... so, if it's an image then... then..."] using his greatest strength his mind ["An image of Evangeline... an image of... Evangeline... there's no way I can win."] His mind was beginning to halt and crash

Evangeline watched as Lelouch struggled to stand "Although, I'd expect that you already know what it means." Lelouch looked at Evangeline with a question on his face before she pierces his heart with her bare hand. "Huh? Ggh...!" Evangeline laugh evilly as Lelouch falls to his knees "HAH HAH HAH! What wrong boya?! Finished so soon?! It's only been a few dozen hours!"

Lelouch was fighting to stay conscious as his body heals the damage while Evangeline patiently waited. ["I can't win…! No... This version of Evangeline is only my shadow! So win here really means beating my shadow...! But... just how am I supposed to win? No… this isn't about winning… is…"]

Evangeline started speaking interrupting his thoughts "keh heh heh. I'm surprised you can even still move this much. Within this phantasmagoria, you cannot sleep, you cannot escape, and you cannot die. The fact that you've held on this long is nothing short of a miracle truly, a splendid display of willpower for a human. But even your soul has its limits." Evangeline forced Lelouch back on the floor as she is standing of top of him "How many times does this make? 70? You think you can manage to stand one more time, boya?" with that she uses her magical sword and strike down. However as she waited she saw that the boy wasn't struggling anymore "...what? That's it? hmph..." disappointed that the boy didn't have what it takes she starts to walk away. "Then your paths to both the light and the dark have been severed. But, oh well... it's probably for the best. After all you managed to achieve your goal for a gentler world for your sister's sake. Sure you made a lot of mistakes, sacrifices, and some you could have done better but not everyone can have it all. You'll forget all about magic and esper. It won't be so bad living out your days at that school, enjoying the company of friends until you become Zero. You did well, boya."

XXXXXXX

["Is this is it? Is this all I can do? After training myself, preparing everything, and even taking the risk with this power. Now, I'm about to die before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life. It's gone in a heartbeat... Nunnally... Everybody"] Lelouch's life slowly fades away; his mind senses a familiar event in his dream… no… memory of someone…

[FLASHBACK]

Heavy rain is falling down in the middle of the street where no light in any building or street light is on in the dark city. Countless of lookalike middle aged men wearing a dark suit and sunglasses were crowded around a large truck sized pit in the middle of the ruined street. Inside the pit, where the rain was filling the ground with watery mud stood another lookalike middle aged man without the sunglasses and right in front of him lying down on the ground is a man with short black hair and wearing a black coat.

The man with the black coat was struggling to stand up. As the middle aged man watched this he cannot help but ask "Why, Mr. Anderson? Why, why, why? Why do you do it? Why? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something? For more than your survival, can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom or truth? Perhaps peace…? Could it be for love?" as the virus who name is Smith can't comprehend and continued to ask, the man named Neo who was slowly putting his distance and drive himself up "Illusions, Mr. Anderson Vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose! And all of them as artificial as the matrix itself although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting." Frowning this pointless endeavor Smith growled his speech "Why, Mr. Anderson, why? Why do you persist?"

Neo now fully rise and calmly stared straight into Smith's eyes and answered "Because I choose to"

[FLASHBACK END]

Lelouch snapped his eyes open and whispered "Because I choose do"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Evangeline was walking away from the fallen boy believing it was over until the vampire sensed it, its feint but its there and it's growing "What? Wha...!" she turned not believing yet hoping it is. There the boy stood where just a minute ago he was lying down broken but now something is different she can feel it. The child prince looks in his hand in wonder like he was seeing his hand for the first time; he can also tell he changed not knowing what.

Excitedly the Queen of the Night used her magic spell Sagitta Magica and let her ice arrow fire

Lelouch noticed the Dreaded Vampire attack yet his eyes show no sense of fear but curiosity before the spell reached its target, the ice arrow stopped in midair.

Evangeline seeing this decided to throw a couple of dozen of ice arrows while grinning like a demented child.

Lelouch watched those magic arrows aimed in his direction and simply raised his hand before the arrows reached a few feet from him the attack stop. The ice arrow was not moving as their timeline came to a stop, Lelouch waved his hand and the ice arrows dropped before it touched the ground. Lelouch in a flash closed the distance between Evangeline and him in order to punch which she defended and held the force behind Lelouch fist that pushed her a whole city block. Then both quickly give a fast pace fist and kick dancing around the landscape and continued as they flying around.

"Hah hah hah Wonderful! At last, you are putting up a good fight!" Lelouch continued his furies attacks while Evangeline was attacking him gleefully in delight at the young prince. During the fight Lelouch eyes can perceive the information bodies the knowledge of things structures, history of them imprint in the world like Neo seeing the Matrix programming code. ["This is Neo's power the Prime Program... I see this dream like world the phantasmagoria is just like the Matrix. My ability in this world is only limited to what I imagine it to be if I can imagine that I can manifest these abilities then I can become a superhuman being."]

"Watch it well! Savor it well! Remember it well! This is exactly the source of your power! Your first impulse! Your greatest motivation! Your original landscape! But..." as they exchanged their fists and kicks, Evangeline was guiding him like an instructor "You can't win with that alone, how unfortunate... boya." As ruthless an instructor Evangeline used magic blade Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) slashed open Lelouch's chest. Feeling the pain from the cut Lelouch feel down from the sky.

["I've lost? Even that wasn't enough? Is it inevitable? I can't win... Is there no way I can win...? Wait… win…? No… not win… it wasn't about beating her. This is about learning… learning magic… her magic Magia Erebea. Damn it I got distracted during my fight I forgot what I was supposed to be learning."] Dawn by his revelation he roused up before he crashed down and landed gently. He looks up at Evangeline seeing her he can tell she is simply floating there with her arms crossed, smiling at him as she is gesturing him to make his move.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed ["I have the Prime Program then I can manipulate this world… this is no different from the matrix thus I can also do magic."] feeling assured Lelouch began chanting his spell Sagitta Magica, however during the chant Lelouch felt the pain from his body but endured until he completed his spell. As the magic arrows fly out, Evangeline didn't bother to dodge as the magic arrows didn't reach before they faded away. Lelouch dropped to his knees trying to get over the pain. ["Correction, phantasmagoria is a realistic and dangerous illusion world that follows the law of magic."] Then Lelouch sensed it, a strong killing intent knowing who was giving that off Lelouch looked up and as he expected to see a very pissed off vampire girl.

"Boya… What was that? You dare insult me… you think I will be satisfied with that!" With that a pissed off little vampire girl unleashed her fury by summoning her strongest spell. Lelouch sensed the danger and quickly flew, barely dodging her attack but the power behind her attack exploded pushing Lelouch the shockwave; once it was over Lelouch looked back and was horrified by the destruction she caused.

Sensing danger, Lelouch quickly ducked from Evangeline's Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword). Lelouch realized being at a distance would be a disadvantage against Evangeline's magic. The best thing to do is to get in close for hand to hand combat so getting in close fighting with his fist to prevent her using her magic but she was still a better fighter than him.

"Don't you get it yet, boya? Energy is still energy whether it comes from mana or AIM field, its still energy." As her fists are moving faster, Lelouch was barely keeping up but was wondering what she meant. Is she trying to tell him how to use magic but would be impossible. Just a simple spell will cause his body damage. If only he has Accelerator's vector, otherwise he has no chance of learning mage craft, let alone learning Magia Erebea.

Evangeline finally broke through Lelouch's defend and then gave him a body throw. Lelouch trying to stabilize his landing, noticed Evangeline going to use a magic attack. Lelouch tried to quickly recover his landing to escape but it was too late, Evangeline finished chanting her spell Dios Chucos (Axe of Lightning). As the lightning went in a downward-sweeping motion and went directly at Lelouch with a massive electrical attack.

Without thinking about it, without realizing, Lelouch used his fingers and put them out poster as a hand gun in both his hands then used his one hand gun to point at Evangeline's lightning attack. Once Dios Chucos (Axe of Lightning) strike his body, Lelouch used his electrokinesis to absorb the lightning attack into his hand gun then flow through his arm then his stomach and then his other arm that was pointed at Evangeline. The lightning attack now backfired right at her. But Evangeline simply blocked the attack with just her hand without looking worse for wear.

Even that backfire attack did nothing. Lelouch is amazed that move actually worked ["I can believe I actually used a move that comes from a cartoon TV serious from avatar and managed to make it work."] then he heard her laugh "Yes… That's it boya. Now you are starting to get it. That is how you use magic." Evangeline raised her arms "Now show me… show me you have what it takes, otherwise this will be the end boya"

["Damn it, she's going to finish this. What does she mean I just used magic?"]Lelouch sensed it as he watched Evangeline making a ball of dark glowing energy that was growing bigger by the minute. ["I don't have Accelerator's vector so it's impossible to use magic."]

["The only reason I used her lighting attack is because my electrokinesis managed to manipulate… lightning electricity… That's it… That's what she means!"]Lelouch's mind just dawned, realizing what he just thought ["Prana exists in all forms of life; one method of creating prana is by processing a person's inner life-force… AIM is an invisible energy field that all espers involuntarily produce… while both of them are incompatible to each other, they can convert either AIM or Prana into another form of physical energy like electricity; how a mage has lightning spells and some esper who are electrokinesis."]

Lelouch raise his arm in the direction where Evangeline is, watching her hold over her head a large dark glowing sphere. "This is the end, boya!" Evangeline yelled as she lowered the black sphere and released her dark spell at Lelouch.

Lelouch stood his ground as the dark blast hit him and was able to hold his ground as he holds the dark blast in his hand. "What!?"Evangeline watched as Lelouch forced himself to hold and contain the dark spell… no… he's doing more than that. Lelouch is fusing the dark sphere with lighting as static are spreading all around his area. ["In other words"] Lelouch stare intensely at the palm of his hand and grasped it as he absorbed it inside his body. [HNNnnngh…! Good and evil… Strength and weakness... It's the power to take them all in exactly as they are!"] As the light show and explosion faded away Lelouch stood there as his skin turned dark as night and he was glowing.

"That's...kehhehheh. Wonderful, boya. Dark magic... So you understand it now?" Evangeline landed on the ground as she couldn't be happier seeing Lelouch as he is now.

"You are a shadow constructed from my memories. In other words you're a part of me. Overcoming this trail wasn't about defeating you."

"Heh heh... you've wasted enough time. That's alright, though. You've been successful... Now show me what you've gained!" Evangeline summoned Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) just as Lelouch summoned the same spell and without a pause clashed with their blades.

XXXXX

Lelouch's Room

Two hours have passed since Lelouch was accidentally transported into the bottle resort. Just as he had disappeared, Lelouch reappeared back into his room. But he had a different air of confident and strength about him. Not to mention his clothes were all bloody. "I'm back" Lelouch said as he looked at his surroundings confirming it's his room.

Putting the magical items away gently, Lelouch looked at the sheath of Avalon gratefully. He was glad the sheath got transported with him while he was facing his trail in phantasmagoria. The effects with his battle against Evangeline caused damage to his body. If it wasn't for Avalon healing his wounds he would most likely would have bleed to death in mere hours before finishing his trail and learning Magia Erebea.

With that said Lelouch looked at both of his arms then concentrated his magic on them. A moment later the markings of a tattoo of wings like pattern showed on his arms. Its proof he grasped Eva's dark magic… the power he obtained himself and the power is his alone. Lelouch can't be help but feel proud of it.

But he can't relax just yet as Lelouch clenched his fists. All he did was finally manage to get a new special skill. From here on out, the real training begins.

chapter 4

The moment of truth

Ballroom

This is the moment of truth the day that will change Lelouch and Nunnally life around.

Lelouch hope it will not come, he hope it only happen his alternate version and not his timeline. Nonetheless he prepared some safety measure for Nunnally. He secretly put a magic spell on his sister to protect her from bullet but only on the waist to the top of her head. Nunnally get hit by the leg or arm it will make her cripple but alive. It was a difficult for Lelouch to let it happen but for the sake what to come he endure however it doesn't mean he will forgive himself ever.

And then all hell broke loose. The sound of hundreds of bullets broke through the glass, the lights went out, and cries of pain rang out. When the lights came back on Lelouch run where the sound of gun fire was directed and there Lelouch's breathed seemed to stop.

The nightmare he prays it won't come, come true now lay before his eyes. He saw his mother laying on the stairs blood gushing from her wounds and under her body her saw his little sister, her small fragile body shaking in terror. Without a second thought Lelouch ran down the stairs to his mother. He grabbed her shoulders gently flipped her over on to her back and looked into his mother's eyes.

Lelouch horror he can instantly tell his mother is dead. Shaking it off Lelouch force himself to keep focus as he touch with shaking hand his mother cheek and use his ESP reading. Looking through her memory Lelouch found out about V.V. and Anya is the last thing his mother saw.

Everything Lelouch fear has come true, geass, Ragnarok Connection, and his parent wish. They all true

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lelouch cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Lelouch?" at the soft little voice of his sister Lelouch raised his head.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the sight of bullet holes his little sister legs. Lelouch slowly got off his mother kneeled by his sister's body and began to push on her knees to stop the bleeding.

"What happened!" a voice cried.

Lelouch looked up and saw one the guards of the palace. His name was Jeremiah Gottwald and he greatly respected Marianne.

"No… not Lady Marianne. No I have failed my duty forgive me please," Jeremiah whispered as he sank to his knees.

"GUARD WHAT YOU ARE STANDING AROUND! SEND SOMEONE TO GET A DOCTOR FOR MY SISTER AND THE REST OF YOU GO AFTER THOSE MURDERERS!" Lelouch turn his head not bother to see the guard following his order knowing is just a waste of time and using his ESP sense glance where Anya is who staring with shock and horror as Lelouch expected he sense his mother present inside the victim girl. Even knowing the truth Lelouch still have to keep the act of not knowing.

As Lelouch being through all this, his thought went through his mind, 'I let this happen because my decision I let my sister her tragic fate. I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Nunnally'

Emperor Throne Room

Emperor POV

The Emperor stared down at him, "You are dead." He simply uttered, that caused the prince to gasp.

"You were always dead to me, since the day you were born. Who gave you the clothes you wear, the food you eat and your comfortable home, you are nothing to me. Worthless!" He bellowed rising to his feet, causing Lelouch to step back but not losing his composure.

"Since you are dead you have no rights or privileges, so you along with your sister Nunnaly. Will be sent to Japan, hopefully you will prove some use there." He said glaring down at his son.

"Very well" as Lelouch turn around and work through the entrance.

Charles watch his son leave, something bother him about his son reaction. As his son now an exile ex-prince as demand an audience to know the truth only for Charles to lies and expel his son to Japan in order to protect him and Nunnally.

Charles was expecting his son reaction to be fury and fear by his reply only to see his son eye of neither but a cold and empty eye with a sad smile. Emperor will not truly admit to himself but it unnerves how his son reacts.

It doesn't matter it will be all worth it as soon as Ragnarok Connection is complete and use it to kill god, it will become a better world a world without lies.

Lelouch POV

As Lelouch walk pass the entrance still giving an empty eye and small sad smile, everything his alternate Lelouch as being through is now being play his world. Knowing what lay ahead Lelouch mentally prepared his task.

'Stage One: clear'

'Prepared Objective: recruit Jeremiah & operate gathering finance'

Lelouch stop for a moment he felt unease that made way to his room he knew immediately that the source was coming from his Union Device. He knew his Union Device was through their link.

Giving a moment though, young prince decides to find out what wrong and use his telepath mind to contact her. Juu I can sense something troubling you what wrong?

I'm sorry Lord Lelouch, I understand the necessary to let Emperor Charlie live, Juu reply mentally inside Lelouch's room. Then what wrong Pausing a few moment as Lelouch continue to walk finally inquire Aren't you angry? I presume my Lord would be extremely emotional of Emperor declare and lie.

But I'm not, that what trouble you, [...] to put it simply I understand my father reason and because of that my family needs to be stop. Lelouch have no true love for his parent what they are ready and willing to sacrifice and commit with their Ragnarok Connection. He understands they are just broken soul who lost the will to believe in, the same with Schneizel. He had seen enough with his collection showing the worlds and the people at their worse and greatest. Because of that Lelouch will make sure the world won't end like Shinji Ikari world the Third Impact or like Kouzuki Yuuko world the Alternative V/Operation Babylon or other known as The Day. Charlie and Schneizel plans will only end up as disaster.

I understand Lord Lelouch.

Finish his conversation he reach his room and went inside once the door is close a doll size wearing a white rope and silver long hair is floating in young prince eye level. It name Justeaze his Unison Device his creation in order to gain Linker Core. Using the knowledge of 'Greater Grail', 'Tome of the Night Sky', and 'Magia Erebea' scroll. After he achieves creating Justeaze or Juu for short Lelouch went the resort bottle then unison with Juu which it was successful gain the linker core. Even Lelouch's magical power is greater than before; he still training the basic or weak spell in order lay low. But soon he will be leaving to Japan with Nunnally and get all the privately he need to become stronger but first it time to collect his Orange.

Cemetery Mariance Grave

Jeremiah didn't know why did the young prince specifically choosing him to drive to Marianne tombstone but accept with great dedication. Jeremiah stand on the cemetery near Marianne grave there an arm ledge is the young prince standing when it started to rain, "Your Highness please gets under the umbrella and out of the rain or else you will get a cold." the worried knight said to the prince. The boy on the other hand just looked up at the sky allowing the drops of water to run down his face soaking his clothes. Jeremiah looked on in sympathy, seeing his prince so helpless was heart breaking.

"Jeremiah" as Lelouch speaks "you were part of the security guard [Yes] where were you when the terrorist attack."

Jeremiah shamefully bow down his head "I was order to leave the permissive"

"By my sister Cornelia order" Lelouch say as a fact

"Yes, your highness"

Lelouch turned to his future piece, "Jeremiah can you keep a secret for me." Jeremiah firmly stood reply "I will take it to my grave if need be."

Lelouch smile from that answer "I plan to destroy Britannia" Lelouch can tell that Jeremiah face show shock and want to know why but hold his tongue nonetheless Lelouch answer "I know that terrorist attack is a cover, it was not done by terrorist but someone my mother willing to let her guard down. Father knows who but will not say instead he use me and Nunnally as Japan politic hostage. In order to get the answer even my enemy is Britannia itself I will destroy Britannia foundation to get it."

Lelouch said internally chuckling "… Jeremiah… thanks you for listening, I'm so frustrate what happened recently and it has prompted me to fight for me and my sister sake" as he said this he made a pained face to appear like he was worried about what would happen.

He turned to the knight, "Let's go home, Nunnaly and I have to retrieve our things as our flight leaves later today." He said.

Jeremiah numbly nodded his head as his highness walks pass him, trying to understand what the prince is going through and his plan against Brittiannia. It had only been a little over a week since the assassination of the imperial consort lady Marianne. Such conviction and determination even irrational to go against Emperor yet it move his very soul to see the prince stand. What he didn't notice that the prince was fighting to keep a smirk off his face as he thought 'that's right, take the bait.'

Making up his mind, he kneeled to the prince as he said "If your enemy Britannia itself then allow me to pledge my loyalty to you, your highness, to fight for you cause and protect vi Britannia family from harm.""

"I can't give you state or wealth do you understand I have no power as a royal prince nor I am my mother Marianne the Flash you seek."

"Though maybe so but it not what I want, what I want is to swears my loyalty to Lelouch Vi Britannia in order to redeem my failure to my duty."

A moment of silent as Jeremiah swears his loyalty to the prince, "Again Jeremiah thank you, your loyalty means more to me than you realize." Lelouch say with gratitude as he turns around to face "My knight stand we have many things to do before my departure I will brief you in the car."

"Yes your highness" Jeremiah said as he rose from his kneeling position and saluted him before walking behind his majesty and heading in the limo.

Young prince is sitting in the car as Lelouch is basking in a job well done. He had secured the loyalty of one must greatest piece completely his objective not even his mother Marianne can take the loyalty from Jeremiah.

After moment of in the car Lelouch begin briefing his plan, he turned to Jeremiah and reclined and folded his leg over the other, "I need you to starting building my base of operation here while I'm away and take my collections until it safe to transport to Japan. You see my father always has a reason for everything he does, so sending Nunnaly and I to Japan as essentially political hostages. To other it may look a political play as for few who look deeper is to lower Japan's defense enough for invasion and a chance to test ground for a new weapons but I know my father real reason." Lelouch calmly say as Jeremiah looked the epitome of calm and collected true royalty.

"Weapons your Highness? Wait… invasion?" Jeremiah asked.

The prince smiled and expanded on his previous statement, "Yes the Knightmare frames they are starting Mass production code name Glasgow. If what I heard is true it will revolutionize modern warfare and put Britannia at the top." He said smirking. "As for invasion don't be concern Jeremiah, I already plan to use this war to fake my and Nunnally death. It will give freedom to initiate my plans without prying eyes." Reassuring Jeremiah with confident; "After all nobody seek a dead man."

"How do you know so much your Highness that kind of information would be sensitive and classified?" He asked impressed at how much the prince knew.

Lelouch however smirked, "I listen in on my mother's conversation with officers, the Ashford and other important people, also I'm pretty handy with computers and it's not that hard to hack into my mother's computer. The rest is simply deduction skill and a special ability." He said his once proud visage turned to one of pain as he thought of his mother.

Jeremiah stared at him with sympathy, "Very well my prince I will stay and operate on your stead, 'til you return." He said gaining a smile from his prince.

Lelouch smiled at that, "Thank you Jeremiah."

He nodded his head, "Of course my prince." He said and with that the rest of the ride was in silence.

... well I'm going to stop it right here. Sadly, I'm going to have to classify this fic as discontinue. I have a few ideas here and there but I don't know how to continue. In other words I have a big writing block. I have this for a year laying around and i thought what the heck so I post it.

those who were curios I'm about 20% done with code hoizen expect the next chapter will be three more months later.

Oh, and since I'm going to discontinue, might as well spoiler the eventual fate of this story.

1) During the Brittiannia invasion in Japan, Lelouch have save alot of families and place them a save area so they can build their life in a new city.

2) The families that Lelouch saved, he offers the children power to retake their home back. Those he recruited are listed

Akito Hyuga

Ayano Kosaka

Ryo_Sayama

Yukiya_Naruse

Layla_Malkal

Kallen

sayoko

Those listed would later become his core member of the black knight who knows his face.

3) During the year Jeremiah creates two groups, the Pure blood group and another haven't name. Jeremiah let one of his men take the leadership on the pure blood group while Jeremiah focused the group that work for Lelouch. the list of the group is:

Orpheus Zevon

wizard

4) when euphy create SAZ. the black knight didn't join just left the area 11 to outer space and terrarform a planet they call Japan.

5) during euphy SAZ, Lelouch secretly create a pro-tester to other area number demanding to also have SAZ the viceroy denied them. when thing start it to create riot, Charles make his move and destroy SAZ when Lelouch was waiting for.

6) Black knight retake Japan.

7) black knight free the empress from china

8) Lelouch creates UFN and takes on Brittiannia.

9) they expose Charles geass, ragnarok connection, and win the war.

the end.


End file.
